


It's A Blind Date, but You Still Need Your Eyes

by raaanyon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Blind date!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: Kwangsuk has always been vocal about wanting to see Junyoung with someone else very soon, since he always looks miserable ever since his break up with Hansol 6 months ago. Hence, Kwangsuk set Junyoung up for a blind date so that he can stop being sappy and start actually being happy. But will it work right?





	It's A Blind Date, but You Still Need Your Eyes

Junyoung looks at his phone, rechecking the location that Kwangsuk shared just an hour ago. Earlier this morning, Kwangsuk randomly called him and asked him to come to Lavender Café at 4 PM to meet someone he has set up for Junyoung.

Kwangsuk has always been vocal about wanting to see Junyoung with someone else very soon, since he always looks miserable since his break up with Hansol 6 months ago. Junyoung is as transparent as paper glass, everybody can tell that he has not been himself ever since Hansol dumped him for a man named Ko Hojung.  And Kwangsuk wishes he could stop that.

Junyoung sighs when he sees the purple color banner in front of the Cafe. It is the place where Kwangsuk wants him to be. It is the place where that someone has been waiting for him. He was about to open the Café door, but his phone buzzes four times.

 

**From: Dog-ie Hyung**

16.25     Yah, Lee Junyoung. Where are you??

16.25     He has been waiting for almost half an hour

16.26     He is wearing a white hoodie, small figure, only a little bit taller than me, and looking super cute. I’m sure you’ll like him because he is funny too

16.26     Unlike Hansol….. no jam.

 

 

**To: Dog-ie Hyung**

Stop talking about Hansol, Hyung. You are the one who wants me to stop     16.27

And Hansol is super fun, I beg your pardon!     16.27

Wait, I just arrived in the Café, I’ll look for him     16.28

 

**From: Dog-ie Hyung**

16.28     Yeah, whatever -__-

16.28     Go get him, big boy!

 

Junyoung pushes the door of the Café, a clinging sounds come along with it. From the side of his eyes, he notices that someone sitting beside the window across of the door is stealing a glance at his direction.

A small boy in a white hoodie is staring at him expectantly. Biting his lips in insecurity as he watches Junyoung approaches him.

“Hi, I’m sorry for making you wait,” Junyoung pulls the chair in front of the boy and sit there comfortably, not really showing his sorry for coming late.

“That’s okay,” the smaller nods enthusiastically. “Lee-ssi?”

“Yes, and you are?”

“Yuchan, just call me Yuchan or Chan will be okay too,” the boy beams so brightly, Junyoung thinks it’s kind of blinding him. He is indeed cute, super cute, Kwangsuk was right.

The atmosphere is kind of light, Junyoung senses no awkwardness between them while they were introducing their self to each other. At the first sight, Junyoung thought that Yuchan is younger than him, but later he learns that Yuchan is actually in the same year as him. Studying in the same University, but at different Faculty.

“My major is Performing Arts, being a dancer and singer has always been my dream since I was a kid. My father detested it at first, but when he knows that I got a scholarship, he just didn’t stop me.” Yuchan’s brown eyes are shining as he talks about his dream and passion.

Junyoung can’t help but get absorbed into it, “Why would he stop you from doing what you love?”

Yuchan lets out a small giggles and raises his shoulder, “I don’t know, seems like he wants me to take over his farm after he retired. But I don’t want to live in a farm forever!”

“What farm?”

“My parents own a three hectares of tangerine farm in Jeju!”

Noticing something, Junyoung cackles hard while holding into his stomach, “It explain why you choose that weird looking dessert instead of the Café signature tiramisu!” he points at a slice of orange cheesecake in front of Yuchan. The cheesecake is unusual indeed, but not exactly weird looking as Junyoung said.

The smaller boy frowns, looking mildly offended. “It is not weird looking!”

Junyoung tries his best to stop his laugh, “Well whatever, everything about tangerine just doesn’t appeal me.”

“Why?”

Biting his lips, the taller boy is contemplating whether he has to tell Yuchan the embarrassing story about his tangerine incident. Yuchan is a stranger to him though, they basically just know each other for fifteen minutes, but Junyoung feel like he is talking to an old friend already. So Junyoung doesn’t mind and just let the story slip out of his mouth. “Well it was an accident during my high school trip, my pants torn apart when I was trying to jump, and I was wearing an orange color undies. So my friends keep calling me tangerine boy for three whole year of high school.”

Yuchan immediately lets out a boisterous laugh, even tears roll off from his eyes. He has been trying to reply to Junyoung’s story, but another laugh keeps coming from his little mouth instead.

Junyoung watches that beautiful scene unroll in front of his eyes. A sudden prick of heat suddenly comes hitting his body. It has been long since he feels this way. And he knows so well what it means. He is in love, probably. He tries to catches his breath properly but a light hitch comes from his throat instead.

Yuchan, who is slowly gaining his composure, notices that Junyoung is not laughing with him, “I’m sorry for laughing too hard. Don’t worry my friends from high school used to call me a tangerine prince too, but it was for the positive remarks, unlike you…” The younger totally fails to understand what effect he had given to the older boy.

“Shut up! Can we talk about anything else? Stop with this tangerine mess,” Junyoung is waving his hand frantically in front of his face, hoping that it could hide his embarrassment. He doesn’t care with the tangerine incident Yuchan is currently laughing at, he is more embarrassed at the fact that he actually realized that he is not supposed to fall for someone this fast. It’s not even half an hour!! But how to prevent yourself from falling for the boy in front of you, when that boy is the literal representation of radiant sunshine, bring nothing but joy and warmth to your dusty heart.

“Okay, so tell me about your major, you take English Language and Linguistic?”

So Junyoung starts to blabber about his passion on linguistic, or even those writing and debate awards he got during his school days. Naturally, Junyoung doesn’t like to brag about his achievement, but Yuchan’s positive response toward his stories is what leading him to boast more.

The two are continuously having a heated conversation from Junyoung’s major, Junyoung’s circle of friends who loves dancing just like Yuchan, to Yuchan’s bad sleeping habit. Yes, it’s a bit too far and too comfortable for those who were known each other for less than an hour.

Junyoung has to halt their conversation when the phone in his pocket buzzing nonstop, showing texts from Kwangsuk.

 

**From: Dog-ie Hyung**

16.29     His name is Son Dongmyeong by the way

17.07     Shit the message was unsent before

17.07     Where are you though? Dongmyeong said he hasn’t see you coming

17.13     Yah, Lee Junyoung why are you ignoring my messages!! Have you seen him?

17.13     Oh my connection sucks

17.14     Boy you better respond to me or I am unclaiming you

17.14     How dare you ignore my lovely Dongmyeong. Yah Lee Junyoung!!

 

Junyoung’s tummy twists reading all the messages coming from Kwangsuk. Who the hell is this Son Dongmyeong kid? He quickly scans the whole Café and a sudden realization hits him hard.

Just right behind Yuchan, two tables away from them, there is sitting another boy in white hoody. The boy is staring bored to his phone as he tap it maniacally, maybe too annoyed to wait for a stranger for more than an hour already.

“What is wrong?” Yuchan queries as he saw Junyoung’s sudden change of emotion.

“You were not sent here by Kwangsuk-hyung, were you?”

Yuchan frowns, looking as confused as Junyoung is, but definitely looks cuter wearing that blank expression. Another thing that makes Junyoung’s chest swells. “Kwangsuk…. you mean, Feeldog-sunbaenim from year of 2010?”

Junyoung nods rigidly, realizing his stupidity.

Yuchan quickly shakes his head, “Of course not! I know him since he is a really popular senior in our Faculty, but I don’t think he even know me. I was asked by Suwoong-hyung though.” Seeing that Junyoung gives no response toward the said name, he continues, “Suwoong-hyung from Faculty of Economy. Year of 2013?”

Kwangsuk will kill him, Junyoung is so sure about it. He runs his hands through his hair, frustrated. “I don’t even know who you are talking about.”

Seems to finally understand what is happening, Yuchan asks, “I am not the one you supposed to meet, aren’t I?”

Avoiding Yuchan’s gaze, Junyoung answers, “I was asked to meet a Son Dongmyeong, the guy behind you I supposed.” He points to the other white hoodie boy with his chin.

Yuchan slowly tilts his head to watch the Dongmyeong boy jabbing at the cake in front of him, looking really irritated. He then stares at Junyoung disbelievingly.

“Kwangsuk-hyung just told me his name now! He previously just mentioned that the boy I supposed to meet is wearing white hoodie, small, and looking cute. The moment I enter this Café, I just noticed you being the one wearing white hoodie, small in size and looks utterly cute, beside you just stares at me like you are waiting for me?” Junyoung blabbers while throwing his hands all over the place.

A moderate tint of pink gradually appears in Yuchan’s cheeks as soon as he heard the older just blatantly called him cute. “You are Lee Hangyul, right?”

“What? No! I’m Lee Junyoung.” Junyoung just realize that he indeed never introduce his full name to Yuchan.

“Shit, different Lee apparently,” Yuchan mumbles. “Now what do we do?”

“I still want to be with you though,” Junyoung blurts out the words that come to his mind and just saying it out loud, only to covers up his mouth with his own palms two seconds later. Junyoung is as transparent as paper glass indeed, his mouth literally speaks what his heart wants.

Yuchan nods slowly, showing that he agrees with Junyoung. The blushes in his cheeks are getting heavier, so he droop down his head, but Junyoung doesn’t fail to catch it.

“Should we just pair these two up? And go get some proper dinner for us? This tiramisu cake didn’t make me full, I’m still hungry,” Junyoung suggests.

“Which two? Like I don’t even know which one Lee Hangyul is!”

An there he is. Someone Junyoung suspects as Lee Hangyul. A blonde boy with black knit sweater is sitting alone in front of the bar counter. Junyoung notices him the moment he suddenly gives his attention toward their direction as soon as Yuchan mentioned his name. Maybe the boy got strong intuition that he is indeed being the topic of the conversation.

Junyoung leans closer and prompting Yuchan to do the same to so he can whisper something to him, but the closeness between them distracts Junyoung instead. He is totally whipped for the latter. Junyoung pauses for some seconds before finally able to continue, “You see that blonde boy in your 9 o’clock direction? That boy was looking this way when you mentioned his name. I bet that is Lee Hangyul.”

A minute later, Yuchan finds himself walking toward the said boy. “Lee Hangyul-ssi?”

The blonde smiles widely seeing Yuchan finally approaches him. “And you must be Kang Yuchan? Have a seat,” he pulls the chair beside him, motioning Yuchan to sit with him.

Instead of sitting in the offered seat, Yuchan stands still while biting his lips, finding the right words to say so that he won’t irk the other even more.

Out of the blue, Junyoung pops out behind Yuchan, erasing the wide smile Hangyul has before. “I know you were told to meet Yuchan. But that boy over there,” he points to the white hoodie boy behind them, namely Dongmyong, “has been waiting for you.”

Hangyul looks so lost, alternately glances between Dongmyeong and the two in front of him. “But who is he? And especially, who are you?” he looks quite offended as his eyes meet Junyoung’s.

“I’m Yuchan’s boyfriend!” Junyoung smiles contently, grabbing Yuchan’s hand. Junyoung really wishes he was though, but he promises himself that he will soon really be. “Please go meet that boy, his name is Son Dongmyeong.”

“Jun--“ Yuchan is about to said something but Junyoung pulls him away.

Junyoung interlocks his fingers with Yuchan’s and drags the smaller boy away from the Café. Who cares about a rambling Kwangsuk, he can deal with it later. If Kwangsuk’s real intention in putting him in a blind date was to make him happy so he can stop being sappy, Junyoung knows that the older won’t mind with this decision he takes. “Hopefully they’ll work it out.”

Yuchan giggles remembering Junyoung over-confident remarks. “Do you think the things will work out for us too?”

“Sure it has to!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully Hangyul and Dongmyeong can work it right just like Junyoung wishes. Since Dongmyeong x Hangyul is my original ship since All Day era! hahahaha. 
> 
> I have a problem in projecting what people feel into words, so i apologize if i made so many bad weird phrases here and there. Feedbacks and critics are totally welcomed so I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
